El precio de recordar
by Hota-chan
Summary: Cuando el más viejo se despertaba sin poder respirar, Eren lo entendía. Porque él sabía que el alma no podía olvidar aunque el cuerpo lo hiciera. Ese era el precio de recordar. AU. Riren.


**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyoujin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** AU. El título apesta, juego con el tiempo, hay Jearmin salvaje y el Heichou puede aparecer con ligero OoC. Pido perdón por lo último.

**N/A:** ¿Alguna vez se han detenido a pensar en la diferencia de sentido que hay entre las palabras "renacer", "reencarnar" y "resucitar"? Esto nació de una conversación de ese tipo que tuve con un amigo. Quizá el tema está muy usado y han sacado muchas historias al respecto, pero yo creo que es una tela enorme de la cual se puede cortar mucho, especialmente en este fandom. Tal vez le haga la historia al Jearmin, así que por eso marco esto como "uno".

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**El precio de recordar**

* * *

><p>Eren perdió a sus padres, <em>de nuevo<em>, en esa vida.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no recordaba cómo lucían sus rostros ni cómo sonaban sus voces. Había sido un accidente. Iban en el auto y el impacto que recibió en la cabeza arrasó con sus memorias. Había perdido todo. Su nombre y con él su identidad, a su familia, sus experiencias y de paso el único lugar que tenía para regresar.

Recuperarse fue difícil. Estaba constantemente desorientado. Le era difícil acostumbrarse a esa gente extraña, al frío del hospital, a las comidas insípidas, al mal humor de su compañero de cuarto y sobre todo a esa soledad que lo azotaba con tanta crueldad. La planilla de su camilla rezaba Eren Jaeger y él repetía esas dos palabras como un mantra, sintiéndose vacío. Él mismo no se sentía como Eren. Tal vez porque, en realidad, no se llamaba Eren.

Luchar contra aquellas constantes dudas en su cabeza comenzó a apagar sus ojos, su ánimo y lo que le quedaba de vida.

.

.

.

Eren llevaba esperándolo tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Lo buscaba desde el primer momento en que tuvo uso de razón, cuando despertó herido, casi muerto, en la sala de ese viejo y pequeño hospital medio año atrás. Las memorias acudieron a su cabeza de golpe cuando la enfermera de cortos cabellos negros le sonrió. Era nueva en el pueblo, nueva en el hospital y Eren la reconoció la instante, solo que ella no a él.

Era Mikasa, pero al mismo tiempo, había dejado de ser ella.

Apenas tenía nueve años y ya comprendía que era mejor que ella no recordara, que ella no cargara con ese peso. Apenas tenía nueve años y ya comprendía que el destino, a cambio de las memorias de esta vida, le había dado unos lejanos recuerdos. Eran recuerdos de otro tiempo, de otro momento, de otra realidad. Recuerdos oscuros, dolorosos y aterradores.

Demasiado pesados como para llevarlos solo.

* * *

><p>Levi supo que ella no iba a regresar en el momento en que entró hecho trizas por la puerta y encontró una taza de café a medio beber sobre el comedor.<p>

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, todavía no podía vencer a la naturaleza. La muerte había cobrado otro de sus pacientes en una operación que debería ser de rutina. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Ni por ellos ni por sí mismo.

.

.

.

Levi nunca había tenido una buena relación con su padre.

Pasó la mitad de su vida soportándolo porque debía hacerlo y la otra mitad fingiendo que no existía. En cuanto murió se fue de la casa y dejó a su madre y a su hermano. Raramente llamaba y nunca iba a visitarlos. Ese invierno, a diferencia de los demás, estaba tan agotado de su vida que no encontró, en realidad, una excusa para permanecer más tiempo en esa ciudad estadounidense que lo aquejaba tanto. Por eso aceptó cuando Irvin llamó para invitarlo a pasar Noche Buena con ellos y acabó tomando el primer vuelo a Italia que consiguió.

* * *

><p>Eren escapó del hospital cuando escuchó sin querer que el orfanato vendría por él. Le dejó una nota de despedida a Mikasa que seguro no comprendería y que hizo con crayolas en la diminuta sección de pediatría antes de saltar por la ventana tras comprobar que su gruñón compañero estaba dormido.<p>

El hospital quedaba cerca de la carretera y Eren no lo dudó antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección al siguiente pueblo. Si fueron a buscarlo, eso no lo sabe, y no se detuvo a pensarlo en su momento. Solo tenía en mente una cosa: escapar de aquel lugar y tratar de encontrarse a sí mismo (¿quién era allí, en esa nueva vida? ¿Tenía hermanos, abuelos, a alguien?). Tratar de encontrar a Levi.

Cada vez que un auto pasaba, extendía su mano desesperadamente para conseguir un aventón.

.

.

.

Eren no pudo escapar del orfanato. No era un pequeño y estático enemigo, sino una red con sucursales en cada lugar. Implacable, invencible.

Era el titán de ese nuevo mundo.

Había conseguido que uno de los autos lo llevara lejos de ese lugar en el que había despertado hacía tres años. Pero al bajarse en el nuevo pueblo, más grande y menos triste, no había logrado mantenerse en las calles más de tres días. Este lugar, más organizado y menos en la nada, pareció no tener piedad y unos hombres fueron a buscarlo al callejón donde se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo una enorme caja de cartón.

Trató de fugarse siete veces y en todas fracasó. Para la octava vez dejó de intentarlo y se contentó con poder dormir en un lugar caliente. No era un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar, pero no era tan malo. Eso era mejor que nada.

Tenía once años y cuatro meses cuando la primera pareja quiso adoptarlo. Eren reconoció en los rostros de los esposos rasgos de Petra y Auruo y sonrió tan sinceramente que la pareja se enamoró de él. Pero él no se fue con ellos. Se negó a marcharse porque no podía soportar verlos felices y sentir en su pecho la culpa. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo. Sí, ahora estaban vivos. Pero las cicatrices seguían ahí.

—Lo siento.

La mujer que lucía como Petra se aguantó las lágrimas ante sus palabras y negó, besando su cabello.

—Espero que encuentres la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Levi aspiró el aire poco contaminado del pueblo comprendió que sus penas no desaparecerían tan fácil y que pasar tanto tiempo con su familia iba a volverlo loco. La cena de navidad no solo fue ruidosa y demasiado pretenciosa, sino que debió soportar vecinos hipócritas y familiares tan lejanos que nunca antes había visto. Ver a todos sonreír tan cálidamente, abrazarse y compartir bellos recuerdos del año solo lo hundía más en su miseria. Solo lo hacía recordar la cantidad inverosímil de mujeres que lo habían abandonado en menos de tres meses.<p>

Patético.

Decidió que no iba a quedarse para año nuevo. Y que incluso su solitario departamento neoyorquino era mejor que esa casa. Su vida, fría, gris, sin nada interesante, era mucho mejor que soportar la felicidad ajena y darse cuenta de que jamás podría experimentar algo parecido. No se fue, sin embargo, tan rápido como quiso. Era difícil conseguir un vuelo por esas fechas y solo logró una para el mismo día del año nuevo, muy temprano.

—Eres un amargado. —La voz de Irvin le reprochaba con un tinte que llegó a clasificar como infantil y que no quedaba para nada bien con su apariencia. Se mantuvo en silencio y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de sonreírle—. Al menos deberías recorrer el pueblo y ver todo lo que ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste.

—¿Si hago eso me dejarás en paz?

El más alto se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y él decidió tomar eso como una afirmación.

.

.

.

Eren tenía casi trece años cuando intentaron adoptarlo por cuarta vez. Esta vez la vida puso frente a él a Jean y a Armin. Actuaban con torpeza y todavía se sonrojaban al tomarse de la mano. Eren supuso que eran recién casados y se sintió contento por ellos, porque en ese mundo podían casarse. Porque en ese mundo su historia no había terminado mal.

—¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros, Eren? —Armin lo miraba con dulzura, arrugando la nariz. El niño reconoció con nostalgia ese gesto y los ojos brillaron con el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Espero a alguien. Si no voy con él cuando venga a buscarme, va a estar muy triste.

—¿A quién esperas, Eren? —Esta vez fue Jean quien preguntó.

—A Levi.

—¿Levi? —Eren no supo si ellos podían, como él, recordar. Pero ante la mención de ese nombre los hermosos ojos de su mejor amigo parecieron relucir.

—Sí. La persona que me obligó a prometer que nos volveríamos a ver.

.

.

.

Levi observaba por la ventana la nieve que caía sobre el pueblo mientras bebía algo caliente en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, sin estar envuelto entre las cobijas pese al frío que hacía. No podía dormir, porque las pesadillas habían vuelto, justo cuando ya comenzaba a creer que las había superado. En su cabeza, mucha gente que nunca antes había visto moría. Caían los cuerpos, uno tras otro, en medio de un torbellino de gritos desesperados y llanto inagotable.

Sus manos siempre estaban manchadas de sangre.

Era curioso que aun sabiendo que todo estaba en su cabeza, que solo era un sueño sin sentido, no podía evitar que el dolor consumiera su cuerpo. Todo era tan nítido que a veces se atrevía a sopesar la posibilidad de que, tal vez, no fueran sueños sino recuerdos. Pero esa conclusión tenía mucho menos sentido, así que prefería no darle más vueltas al asunto y dar por sentado que esa era la forma en que su cuerpo le recordaba el miedo que tenía a estar solo.

.

.

.

Faltaban dos días para año nuevo cuando Eren decidió fugarse del orfanato por última vez.

En su cabeza se repetían las palabras que conformaban una promesa que no podía romper en el momento en que abandonó su habitación y se deslizó escaleras abajo. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada cuando rodeó su cuello con la bufanda que le habían donado ese año para navidad. Dio una última mirada al vigilante que dormitaba cerca de la entrada y salió sin hacer ruido.

* * *

><p>El norte de Italia seguía representando todo aquello que no le gustaba.<p>

Aquel pueblo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera corrido allí. Era como una fotografía y eso le ponía los pelos de punta mientras caminaba, más aburrido que tranquilo, escuchando la cháchara de su hermano. Tenía los ojos fríos clavados en el suelo delante de él.

Caminaban despacio porque llevaban las bolsas de la compra. Irvin prepararía una cena especial, según él, para despedirlo, así que lo había obligado a acompañarlo al mercado. Estaban a punto de salir de la plaza cuando el más alto se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se habían quedado detenidos en un muchachito delgado de cabellos castaños que los observaba fijamente. Levi alzó los ojos al darle alcance, buscando la causa que les impedía seguir andando, y cuando dio con ella las bolsas se le cayeron al suelo.

El niño lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado amplia y con sus grandes ojos más brillantes que dos bombillitos de navidad.

—_Heichou._

Al más viejo no le hizo falta sino escuchar esa palabra para acortar la distancia y apoyar las rodillas en el suelo, observándolo con incredulidad. No sabía dónde o cuándo, pero había escuchado antes eso. Sus manos apretaron los hombros del menor que no deja de verlo con adoración infantil y sintió que, definitivamente, había visto antes a ese mocoso. Cuando las preguntas invadieron su cabeza se dio cuenta de que no tenía las ganas ni los ánimos para responderlas. Así que se calló y se dejó abrazar, sin encontrar asqueroso el gesto. Sin encontrarlo insoportable o asfixiante.

Y ahí, arrodillado sobre el asfalto de la acera, el más grande enredó sus brazos en torno a ese cuerpo pequeñito, sin entender muy bien el motivo de las lágrimas que acudieron al rostro del niño y al suyo propio. Le falló la respiración y la cabeza pareció retumbarle en el momento en que halló la fuerza suficiente como para responderle.

—Eren.

Y Levi no logró entender el significado de esa palabra, de ese nombre, pero obtuvo una risa a cambio que acabó por hacerle comprender que el vacío que siempre estuvo en su pecho ahora se había llenado.

La pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas había sido encontrada.

.

.

.

Eren había descubierto a alguien que podía recordar.

Había sucedido a mediados de octubre, mientras veía la plaza del pueblo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Una voz demasiado familiar captó su atención. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando a su alcoba entró Irvin, con una mirada mucho más amena que la que recordaba. Se veía viejo, pero sano.

—Sé que lo estás buscando. Y yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>A Levi todavía lo atacaban las pesadillas. Aunque había disminuido considerablemente el tormento, al menos una vez al mes se levantaba gritando, cubierto en sudor.<p>

Habían pasado años desde que se encontraron y ahora ambos vivían en una pequeña casa en Nueva York y dormían en la misma cama. Eren iba a la universidad y ya había dejado de importarle quién era en el momento en que llegó inconsciente al hospital de aquel viejo pueblo de Italia.

Cuando el más viejo se despertaba sin poder respirar, Eren lo entendía. Porque él sabía que el alma no podía olvidar _aunque el cuerpo lo hiciera_. Por suerte, el alma de Levi seguía dormida. Era mejor que esas memorias fueran consideradas_ pesadillas_ y que solo él cargara con el dolor y con la culpa. Y aunque quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó, y quería recordarle su promesa de ir juntos a conocer el mar y morirse de viejos, aunque a veces no soportaba más tiempo ese peso, definitivamente era mejor así. Y por eso Eren prefería callar.

Porque ese es el precio de recordar.


End file.
